Dean's On the Phone
by makeanotherselection
Summary: Dean has a phone call and Sam has other plans. WINCEST WARNING: WEECEST SLASH SMUT. *One Shot*
Sam lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had slept in, and decided to stay shirtless and content wrapped in the sheets. His brother Dean had gotten up earlier - the younger of the two was holding on to the hope that Dean would return to the bed with breakfast. The digital clock on the table read 11:45 AM.

Just beginning to drift off again, Sam was jolted awake at the sound of the shabby rentals apartment door banging open and shut. The smell of coffee filled the dingy space and Sam smiled, because the Winchester boys weren't normally allowed small luxuries like caffeine. But things were different when their dad was gone. When John Winchester left on hunts or 'business trips' or visits or what have you, dessert became breakfast, chores became optional, and brotherly love became...stronger.

"Dean?" Sam called, voice still strained from sleep and last night's activities. His older brother came in to the room smiling, holding two coffee cups and letting his eyes travel down his little brother's bare chest. He offered no greeting, only sat down across from Sam with a smile and handed him his drink. They sat in silence for awhile.

"Dad's s'posed to be home around one." Dean said sadly. Sam exhaled angrily and fell back against the pillows. Dean took his empty cup and set it on the bedside table, then climbed over his brother and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. Sam sighed and Dean flopped on the bed next to him.

"Damn," Dean said at last. "You know I was hoping we'd have more time for - " Sam clapped a pillow over Dean's head before he could finish his sentence.

"Didn't you get enough last night tiger?" Sam teased when Dean shoved the pillow off and returned the crude action.

"Never enough of you Sammy. You know I love you baby boy." Dean said smiling. Sam's cheeks warmed at Dean's casual reassurance of his love. The younger Winchester couldn't hear it too many times, although he would never admit it.

"Wanna show me how much you love me?" Sam said, rolling on top of his brother and kissing his lips again. Dean chuckled haughtily and yanked Sam down by the neck, pressing their mouths together roughly. He sucked a bit on his little brother's bottom lip before releasing him for a gasp of air. He opened his mouth to say something witty, and Sam prepared himself for a come back when the phone rang rudely. Dean groaned and pushed Sam off who tried valiantly to keep his brother down, laughing before clearing his throat and grabbing the cord phone off its hook next to the bed.

"Yessir," he said abruptly. Sam could hear their dad's harsh voice on the other end of the line. "Sam's here. He's ah...doing some work." Sam smiled and whispered:

"You are a piece of work Dean." Dean shook his head and shushed him while nodding to the receiver of the phone. Sam pouted then climbed up on Dean's lap. The older Winchester attempted to ignore Sam's proceeds, to no avail. Sam brought his lips to Dean's, hovering over them while Dean spoke. Sam kissed his forehead sweetly, his free ear, his neck and the only exposed skin above the collar of his shirt. Dean squirmed and tried to protest, all the while struggling to maintain his phone demeanor.

"Stoppit...gitoff..." Dean sat back and let Sam do his obnoxious little brother thing while trying to talk to John. "No, I mean - Yessir. Okay. Got it." Sam slid his hand up Dean's shirt, and batted his eyelashes provocatively. He rode the fabric up and began to kiss the skin at the base of the older Winchester's abdomen. Dean squealed and covered it with a cough. Sam's older brother fluttered his eyes closed and stiffened up, breaths now coming in pants. When Sam's hands ventured towards the growing lump in his pants, he lunged, throwing himself on top of Sam and pinning the phone between his ear and his shoulder. It seemed the advantage of hard training and the strength of being the older sibling was finally paying off. He used his free hands to pin Sam's arms to the bed and let all his weight fall on his brother.

"See ya soon then. Yessir." Dean wrapped up their conversation and waited until he heard the click of the receiver on the other end. When he did, he chucked the white plastic across the room and turned an angry gaze on the boy beneath him.

"Goddamnit Sammy. You trying to get us caught?" Dean said, bringing his head down close to his brother's, breaths mingling. Sam bit his lip and wiggled under Dean's heated gaze.

"No. Just wondering what that was about Dean." Sam said innocently.

"Well, you'll be happy to know Dad got held up. He'll be home tomorrow around noon," Dean said. Sam grinned widely and Dean growled. "You gonna apologize?" Dean said angrily, wiggling his hips over Sam's. He took one hand off of the pinned brother and pinched his right nipple harshly. Sam whimpered and bit his lip, bucking his hips up when Dean twisted his fingers.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Dean whispered now. He kissed down Sam's neck lightly, barely grazing his lips on the skin there. Sam smiled at the production of his efforts. Then he noticed the hard-on that was growing in Dean's jeans.

"Yeah, Dean. I can see it right now." Sam bucked his hips again, this time hitting Dean's boner. The older Winchester gasped and loosened his grip on his brother, allowing Sam to sit up. The two boys held each others' gazes for a moment, until the love burning between green and brown eyes was stifling.

Quickly, Sam slid Dean's shirt off of his chest and unbuttoned his boxers. When he delved in for a kiss once again, he ran a hand down Dean's pecs and fiddled with his necklace, tugging it and using it to guide the older brother's bigger form on top of his own.

"Oh, you like it when I'm in control, right Sammy?" Dean was the one teasing now. He slid out of his jeans and rubbed his clothed erection over Sam's, procuring a tight gasp from the younger boy. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean and kissed him, pulling his bigger form harder down on his chest. "So it's a repeat of last night you want, hm baby boy?"

Sam made a noise in a suprisingly deep voice and nodded as Dean slid a finger through the waist band of his boxers. It played at the hidden skin, tracing designs and slowly working them down. Sam broke their kiss and glared at Dean who only laughed, until Sam slid his boxers clean off and took his dick in his hands. Dean whimpered and placed his hands splayed on the bed on either side of his brother while Sam twisted and jerked his hands. The older Winchester thrust his hips down lower to push for more friction. Sam fondled Dean's balls and watched, mesmerized as stars flew before his eyes.

Dean began to pant heavily, his climax nearing. His arms started to quiver in their spot, but Sam took his hands away and hooked them lazily behind his head. Dean opened his eyes and shot daggers at the smaller form underneath him.

"Sammy, you little bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean growled. He tried to pry Sam's hands and replace them in their rightful position, but the little brother wouldn't budge. But when Dean began to to slide his own hands down to his aching shaft, Sam made an animalistic noise and lunged up, taking the older Winchester by surprise. Sam grabbed his neck and growled in his ear:

"Finish in me." Dean sighed and relaxed his muscles before flipping Sam on to his stomach. He sucked quickly on two fingers and inserted them in Sam, who arched his back and whined. Sam fucked himself back on Dean's fingers which were now scissoring profusely. Dean growled a quick warning to Sam and slid in, not bothering with any further preperation.

"Sorry Sammy. Couldn't wait, baby boy." Sam moaned at the pain, and Dean slowed his pace to a crawl, regardless of his painful boner. He raked his fingers down Sam's thighs in an attempt to channel the sexual desire that coursed through him.

"Why did you stop!?" Sam cried, pushing his hips back and wiggling. Dean just laughed and slammed in again. He moved his hips powerfully, muscles built up from the years of harsh training their dad worked them through. The heat built up and the sounds Sam was making brought Dean back to his edge of ecstasy. When he felt the mind-blanking sensation crawl through his stomach again, he twitched inside of Sam's wet heat.

"Please, Dean, 'm so close!" Sam cried. Dean held on, bringing his lips over Sam's back to speed up the process. He blew air over the boy's sweaty back, then bit his shoulder sweetly. Sam writhed, tight heat clenching around Dean. He cried out and Dean bit his back again, causing Sam to cry out loud this time.

"DEAN," Sam shouted in a hoarse, teen boy's voice. "So good Dean, oh, god!" Dean smiled at the cries of his brother, letting himself release in Sam's ass and slowing his thrusts to a final stop.

"Sammy, my baby boy, so good for me." Dean purred. He slid out of his brother and gathered him in his arms. They sat back together on the bed. Dean kissed Sam sweetly, cradling him in his larger arms. The older Winchester hoped Sam would always be small enough to be held like this.

Before they could drift off together, Sam lifted out of Dean's arms. Dean tried to protest, but Sam just smiled and got up from the bed. Dean worried for a moment that Sam was leaving, finally disgusted by their love for each other. He made to get up and coax him back, to try and get him to stay, to express how much he _loved_ Sam. But Sam only chuckled and picked the white plastic phone up off the floor from where it had fallen and put it gently back on the hook. Then he climbed back into bed next to his now grinning brother.

"You shouldn't throw things, Dean." Sam chastised. Dean groaned and kissed his little brother, laughing against his lips. They spent the rest of the day together like that, intertwined and kissing their youth into the waning daylight.


End file.
